


Magic Wands, Pointy Hats, and Flying Monkeys: The Influence of Rita Repulsa on Earth's History

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Academia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: Notes from a PhD student's dissertation





	Magic Wands, Pointy Hats, and Flying Monkeys: The Influence of Rita Repulsa on Earth's History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).



Magic Wands, Pointy Hats, and Flying Monkeys: The Influence of Rita Repulsa on Earth's History

While we now know that Rita Repulsa was placed in her space prison _[NOTE: Is there a more academic way to say giant garbage can??? Do I need to say space?]_  approximately 10,000 years ago, we have not been able to date the battle that led to her defeat to even a century. Some have theorized that the volcanic eruptions in 7911 BCE were due to this battle, mainly due to how the Pink Ranger’s _[NOTE: Specify that it was the original team? Or is that already implied since we’re discussing Rita and which zord I reference? Have I mentioned this earlier?]_ Pterodactyl Zord erupting from a volcano during battles in 1993.   


_ [NOTE: do the Power Rangers even know when this battle took place? Have attempted to contact the Space Team that defeated Dark Spectre multiple times and their publicist keeps directing me to the official testimony post battle. Do I know anyone else in Angel Grove I can talk to?] _

While Rita Repulsa’s magic wand might be more properly termed a scepter, we know that she herself referred to it as a magic wand (as many citizens of Angel Grove have attested hearing her yell that her magic wand would make her monsters grow). The full extent of her powers are unknown, as it was later revealed that many of her monsters were created by others, but she has proven capable of summoning evil beings, such as Lokar, a giant floating head _[NOTE: There is no way to possibly make that sound academic, everything is a mess]_ who I would suggest is responsible for the concept of witches being able to summon familiars and evil spirits. However, Rita was prone to complaining of headaches, implying that there was a cost to the use of her powers. 

Rita’s monsters themselves appear to have a strong influence on mythology, with such creatures as the Sphinx, Genie, and Minotaur being represented. _[NOTE: No I have no idea how Frankenstein fits in here. Possibility that Rita both influenced history and drew from later monsters? Or is my entire thesis wrong and she just looked at what monsters we had? I hate everything.]_

_ [NOTE: …. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WHO TOLD A MAGIC BASED TEAM THEY WERE ALLOWED TO APPEAR WHEN MY DISSERTATION IS DUE IN THREE MONTHS. FUCK. FUCK THIS MYSTIC FORCE TEAM FOREVER.] _

_ [NOTE: Bless my advisor. Have an extension to add to my research. Am never going to graduate and will be ABD forever. On plus side, most likely guaranteed position at any university of my choice if I ever FUCKING FINISH THIS.] _

The influence of Rita Repulsa on magical history is clearly shown by the town of Briarwood, home of the Mystic Force Rangers. Briarwood, which prior to 2005 and the debut of the aforementioned Rangers was mostly unknown, is now considered to be the first jointly human and magical town. _[NOTE: That we know of????]_ Briarwood’s magical component has proven the existence of trolls, goblins, vampires, genies, and dragons. This adds to the list of magical creatures previously thought imaginary, such as mermaids (confirmed by the Lightspeed Rescue team in 2000). _[For some reason Joel Rawlings was laughing when he talked about this. Possibility of him trolling?]_

Rita Repulsa herself, having been reformed at the end of the Battle of Angel Grove, returned as the apparently Empress of Good Magic _[NOTE: As she was previously calling herself Empress Rita, does that mean she was the Empress of Evil Magic??]_  to aid the Mystic Force Rangers. With her title of Empress now confirmed to be something more than a title she had given herself, we must consider the rankings of witches and how legends of Rita could have influenced the formation of covens. _[NOTE: EMPRESS? Is there an empire somewhere ruled by good witches? What the actual fuck who decided on this shit?] [NOTE: Apparently the Rangers confirmed at SOME POINT that Rita had conquered previous planets, including one named Sorcery 7? Does this imply there are multiple planets of sorcerers? I don’t even know anymore.]_

_ [NOTE: Apparently the god Thor has shown up with the Operation Overdrive team. Can I get away with leaving him out entirely? I only took one class on Norse Mythology and I cannot even deal with this shit.] _

_ [NOTE: Bless my advisor. No proof of connection between Thor and Rita, so I should be safe.] _

_ [NOTE: Rita’s evil son has attacked. Going for beer. Debating dropping out of this program and working at Krispy Kreme for the rest of my life. Why did I decide to be an academic anyway?] _


End file.
